Observations
by Hyper V
Summary: Some people are very observent. Now that the war is over, everyone has time to observe the new couple, some even have memories of doing it.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This has been on my mind for a while now. Even before my other FanFics were put up here. It just got lost in the back of my mind until suddenly… BANG! The idea hit me again. I have a few more ideas and will be making more FanFics this month before my ideas get extinguished like a candle and then lit again months later.

This is kind of all long one. My last one was short so to make up for that, here is a long one! I might turn it into a who bunch of one-shots if time permits.

Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I am too tired and lazy to write a disclaimer but I will do it anyway. I do not own Avatar: TLA. There. I said it.

Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He had been noticing it for a while now. Katara had been acting strange around Aang.

Ever since the war ended and the Gang took a vacation to the South Pole to visit Katara and Sokka's family, she had been acting strange. Mostly around Hakoda and Aang.

Hakoda first noticed it when they got there. She had been visibly closer to Aang. He didn't mind it though. It actually looked like he was enjoying the closeness.

Katara would giggle or blush at everything Aang said. It didn't seem to faze the rest of the group. They seemed used to it.

Every once in a while, Katara would kiss Aang on the cheek. He would blush making her giggle and blush too.

Hakoda had always assumed there was something between the two. A really close friendship perhaps. But from Hakoda's view, it looked like Katara might have a crush on the young Avatar.

One afternoon, around lunchtime, Hakoda was spying on Katara. His curiosity about why she was acting this way got the better of him, so he followed her.

Katara was just lazily walking around the little village. It wasn't so little anymore. It had ice huts for houses instead of tents and a lot more people where in the village than before the men went off to fight in the war.

As Katara was walking, she spotted Aang. He was examining something in the market section of town. Katara walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little and turned around to see her.

"Hey, Katara," Aang said giving her a short but sweet peck on the lips.

Hakoda was hiding behind some carts pretending to be examining something from a distance. Just far enough away to be in hearing range.

But this action took Hakoda by surprise. Did the Avatar just kiss his daughter? And instead of pulling back like he thought she would, Katara just let it happen. In the end she didn't make a comment or oblige or even bring up the kiss. Katara just took Aang's hand and laced it with hers.

They kept walking, hand-in-hand, with Hakoda following close behind them.

Katara and Aang just kept walking until they came to the waters edge.

Hakoda hid behind a snow bank and just listened, still curious as to their actions.

"So..." Aang said, "when do you think we should break the news to your family?"

Break what news? What are they talking about? Hakoda wondered. But instead of thinking about this any longer he turned back to the teens conversation.

"Well… Sokka already knows along with the rest of the Gang." She paused in thought then said, "The only other people who don't know about us is my dad and Gran Gran."

Well, that answered everything. They were talking about them being together. But why were they delaying telling Katara's father and grandmother? They already told their friends about them.

"We can tell them whenever you're ready. I don't mind. As long as we can stay together," Aang said making Katara blush.

"Aang, have I told you how much I love you today?" Katara asked.

Love? They loved each other already? They couldn't have been in a relationship more than a couple of weeks. But then again, they had know each other for about a year.

Hakoda was brought out of his thought when Aang replied.

"No, you haven't. But you could do it right now," he said with a blush painted on his face.

"Well then," said Katara. " I love you."

"I love you, too," Aang replied before he kissed her. She deepened the kiss by putting her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.

Hakoda decided that that was his cue to leave.

He walked all the way back to his ice hut to get ready for dinner that was being served at Gran Gran's hut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang and Katara broke their kiss when the need for air became apparent.

"Ok, I've decided," Katara said.

"Decided what?" Aang asked looking confused.

Katara smiled,"Decided when to tell my dad and Gran Gran. Can we announce it at dinner tonight?"

"Sure, that would be an awesome time!" Aang said.

They kissed again. Then pulled apart and Katara took Aang's hand lacing their fingers together.

"We should probably head back. It's getting close to dinner time," Katara said.

"Ok," Aang agreed and they headed back to their huts to get ready.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was right before dinner that Hakoda decided to have a chat with Katara about what he had heard. Now was the right time. Sokka was in Suki's hut getting ready. So Hakoda and Katara were left to just hang around the hut until dinner.

"Katara…" Hakoda called.

Katara came out of her room wearing a blue water tribe dress. Her hair was down but she had her two usually hair loopies in.

"Yes, dad?" Katara asked as she came out.

"I want to talk to you," he said and sat on the fur couch motioning for her to do the same.

"Alright," Katara said and sat down next to her father.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your adventures," Hakoda began.

"Ok," Katara said. She was a little curios as to what her father was going to ask her. "Go on."

"Have you met any boys while on your trip with the Avatar?" He asked after a long pause.

"Well… I-I might… h-have," Katara stuttered. So this was what he wanted to ask her about.

"Who? I know Haru, Teo, The Duke, and Pipsqueak. But were there anymore?" Hakoda asked her.

Katara pondered her next words. "Yes, there was one other guy."

"Who?" asked Hakoda.

"Jet. But he turned out to be a jerk. He died though. I just feel sorry for him now," Katara said.

"Did you like him?" Boy does he ever stop asking questions? Thought Katara.

"Kinda," she answered. "But I like someone else."

"Oh, really? Now who is this?" Again with the questions!

"Why do you want to know?" Katara snapped.

"Because I'm your father and I have a right to know these things," said Hakoda.

"Well," Katara said as she stood up off the couch. "You'll just have to wait and see."

And with that she walked out the door to dinner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dinner was served. There was five flavored soup, tea, different meats, and stewed sea-prunes (much to Aang's displeasure.

Everyone sat down at the table. Hakoda and Kana sat at the heads of the table. On one side there was Katara, who was in the middle of Aang and Sokka. On the other side of Sokka was Suki. On the other side of the table was Zuko who sat in the middle of Toph and Mai.

People took helpings of food and had quiet conversations with one another. The talk was mostly about the adventures they had during the war.

After dinner, the group headed off to the living room to keep up the chat.A fire was lit in the fireplace making the room warm.

Aang and Katara sat on the couch. Suki, Sokka, Mai, Zuko, and Toph sat on the fur rug near the fireplace while Hakoda and Kana sat in the other couch.

"Everyone," Katara said silencing the conversation going on between the group. She grasped Aang's hand with hers and laced their fingers together. "We have an announcement. This is mostly directed toward dad and Gran Gran. Aang, would you like to tell them?"

"Sure," he said not so convincingly. "Ummm… we… we're a-a…"

"Couple," Katara finished for him.

"Yeah, I think we've known that for some time sweetness," Toph bluntly stated.

"Like I said before, this was directed toward my dad and Gran Gran," Katara stated.

Silence filled the room. Aang was blushing scarlet while sitting awkwardly on the couch beside Katara.

She seemed to be holing her head high in confidence at first, but that dissolved quickly as time passed.

What felt like an eternity later, Hakoda spoke. "Well, congratulations."

This took the group, with the exception of Mai and Toph, by surprise. Surely they thought that Hakoda would give a big speech of some sort then congratulate them after. But instead, he just skipped right to the congratulating part.

"I knew there was a deep connection between you two at first. But not quite this deep," Kana stated.

Katara and Aang both released simultaneous sighs in releaf before Katara grabbed Aang's collar and kissed him. A few 'aw's elicited from the group while some people (Sokka, Mai, and Toph) 'ew'ed and others stayed silent.

Katara pulled away from a dazed Aang and clutched his hand tight, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Yep, Hakoda was definitely glad he observed them before this came.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(A/N) I am so, so, so, so, so proud of this one! The idea of this one has been in my head to long I think it collected dust and cobwebs.

I am hoping to start a multi-chaptered one soon. I have a ton of great ideas! I just can't wait to share them with you!

Review please! It will make me post more one-shots!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so, here's the next chapter in observations! I was watching the southern raiders when this hit me. Real wired right? That's a total Zutara episode. But that thought just made me think more of Kataang!

This story takes place somewhere in The Guru/The Crossroads of Destiny.

Read on!

Me: Take it away Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: AvatarIsMyLife does not own Avatar. But she does own the 3 DVD box sets!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Never in his life had Hakoda thought that his kids would travel the world. Let alone meet the Avatar and other people from the other nations.

But it had to be true, for he was hearing everything on his kids' adventures with the Avatar from Sokka.

At the moment they were in Hakoda's tent, sitting by the lit fire while Sokka told his over exaggerated stories.

"So there we were, flying to the Earth King's palace, riding Appa who we had just found, when we were attacked by the Earth King's guards! They were sending enormous boulders our way but Aang blocked them all! He was like, EARTHBENDING SLICE!" Sokka said as he dramatically gestured with his right hand.

Hakoda just nodded. He didn't quite know who this 'Aang' person was yet since Sokka had just thrown in the names of his companions. But, he figured that 'Aang' must have been the Avatar since in various stories he had used more than one element.

"So Aang," Hakoda started, "is the Avatar?"

"Yep," Sokka answered. "I also think he has a crush on Katara."

At that piece of information, Hakoda sat up straiter. "Come again?"

"I think Aang has a crush on Katara," Sokka repeated. "I've seen the way he looks at her. Every time she hugs him or kisses him on the cheek his face looks like it has caught on fire."

"Really?" Hakoda asked.

"Yep," said Sokka. "He also does things for her like makes necklaces, or returns necklaces, and once he frowned because Katara called him a sweet little guy like Momo."

"Who's Momo again?" Hakoda asked.

"Momo is Aang's pet lemur. We found him at the Southern Air temple after we left home." Sokka replied.

"Oh, ok," said Hakoda. "On with your story."

"Right," Sokka started again. "I also think that Katara likes Aang. She's always hugging him for no apparent reason! Just before Aang and I left to come find you here, Katara kissed him on the cheek. Again, his face just lot on fire!"

The two Water Tribe warriors shared a quick laugh.

"So they like each other?" Hakoda pushed. "Are they in a relationship?"

"WHAT?" Sokka screamed. "No. They aren't! They are too afraid to admit their feelings to one another. Though Aang has tried. I had to interrupt before he could get out the words."

"Oh, alright," the Water Tribe chief pondered on the new information for a while.

He had never actually seen the young Avatar before and was suddenly curious to see what his daughter's crush looked like.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that day, as the Water Tribe men were boarding the ships, they heard a deep bellowing roar coming from the sky.

Sokka and Hakoda turned around to see a huge sky bison coming toward them. The bison had a single rider upon it and a big arrow adorning it's forehead.

When the bison landed, Hakoda got a good look at it's rider. It looked to be a kid, no older than 12 or 13, who had an arrow on his forehead. The boy wore a look of concern as he turned toward Sokka.

So this is Aang, Hakoda thought. He looks kind of young. Well, Sokka did say he was told he was the Avatar at a young age.

Sokka looked back at Aang. "This can't be good news," he said and climbed wordlessly onto the fluffy monstrosity.

As the bison took off along with the Avatar and Sokka, Hakoda couldn't help but think, Well, my daughter sure knows how to pick 'em, before turning and walking back onto his ship and sailing away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Not the best one-shot I've made, you have to admit it. But there really wasn't much to say in this one. The next one I post will be a long one, I promise! I was just tired when I wrote this. It has been a long week and it's 11:26pm. School has worn me out. But I have a couple more ideas for Observations so I will be posting them before Halloween and maybe a Halloween related Avatar story that's modern! I don't know. Tell me your opinion. Now, go and review! It will make my day!


End file.
